dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Haze Shenron
|Race=Shadow Dragon |Date of birth=May 12, Age 750 (wish is made) |Date of death=Age 790 |FamConnect= Black Smoke Shenron (boss) Syn Shenron (comrade/fusee) Nuova Shenron (comrade) Eis Shenron (comrade) Rage Shenron (comrade) Oceanus Shenron (comrade) Naturon Shenron (comrade) Upa (wish responsible for existence) }} Haze Shenron (二星龍, Èr Xīng Lóng; lit. "Two-Star Dragon") is the first Shadow Dragon fought by Goku and Pan during the Shadow Dragon Saga. He is the Two-Star Dragon and represents the element of pollution or toxicity. He was born when Upa (one of Goku's old friends) wished his father, Bora, back to life after being killed by Mercenary Tao. Biography Although he seems to have tremendous durability, Haze Shenron is physically the weakest of the Shadow Dragons; he felt a great amount of pain when a single brick fell on his foot, and Pan was able to completely dominate him by herself. However, his elemental abilities are his trump card; the pollution he generates slowly weakens normal beings, so while he remains relatively weak when it comes to scouter readings, his opponents gradually weaken until he is able to overpower them. However, his pollution has no effect on non-organic beings, such as the Machine Mutant Giru. After his pollution brings Goku and Pan to manageable levels of power, Haze Shenron beats up the heroes and throws them into a polluted lake. Unfortunately for him, Giru drags them both to a fresh water geyser, which Goku and Pan blow up to clear the lake of Haze's pollution. With his only advantage gone, the Two-Star Dragon is destroyed when Goku and Pan combine Kamehamehas to blast him into the water. Power Haze is arguably the weakest among the Shadow Dragons. He is only proficient in battle after his element of toxicity/pollution has taken its toll on his enemies. His frailness makes him more a comic relief than an actual foe. He is also the only dragon not able to transform. Overall, his endurance more than his raw power is what prevents to be taken lightly by his opponents and by the time they discover his strategy it might be already too late to defeat him. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Pollution' – The ability to pollute an area, which slowly weakens the energy of people until they are powerless. In the 18th Dragon Ball Heroes promotional movie, he spreads the poison from his mouth. *'Rainbow Glistening Shot' – Haze fires a rainbow beam of energy from his mouth. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Dragon Large Vibration' (ドラゴン大振動) – The name of Haze Shenron's special attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Afterimage Technique' – A technique that uses short bursts of extreme high speed movement, that moves faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image", until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved. Video game appearances Haze Shenron is a playable character in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Chafurin *FUNimation Dub: Brad Jackson *Italian Dub: Pietro Ubaldi *Brazilian Dub: Nestor Chiesse Trivia *Haze Shenron is one of the two Shadow Dragons (along with Oceanus Shenron) that Goku did not use his Super Saiyan 4 form against. Gallery See also *Haze Shenron (Collectibles) Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:GT characters Category:Villains Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Males Category:Dragons Category:Shadow Dragons Category:Deities Category:Demons Category:Monsters